For Love is a Curse
by TheGoddess98
Summary: Their love was never simple, but for what love in Greek Mythology ever is? Hades and Persephone were not star-crossed lovers; they were lovers that were never meant to be. But with the rebellious Hades and sheltered Persephone, it was unavoidable...


For Love is a Curse

Their love was never simple, but for what love in Greek Mythology ever is? Hades and Persephone were not star-crossed lovers; they were lovers that were never meant to be. But with the rebellious Hades and sheltered Persephone, it was unavoidable. As the story is told Hades forcefully took Persephone against her will as his Queen to the Underworld, taking her away from her family and her freedom. But as that is a myth, there are always other versions to be told.

Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own any part of Greek Mythology. I do, however, own my own thoughts and characters.

~Hades~

I never meant for this to happen, surely I could not have meant to be the awful villain I am portrayed as through out the world. How could anyone set out to have such a title? As I am sure, though, being the God of the Underworld did not give me much advantage to be graced like my younger brother, Zeus. But I am positive I did not mean to steal away the one true beauty of the world, to have her light be snuffed in this ever-somber kingdom. Certainly that is even beyond my realm of hideous existence.

Nevertheless here she laid, sweet, beautiful, and innocent Persephone. Surrounded by the dark silks of my bedding, her russet golden hair cascaded over the plush pillows. Her eyelids fluttered every few moments, signaling of her dreaming. I hoped then that she had sweet dreams, dreams of the light and the love I evilly stole her from. Oh, what a wretch I was, how could I have ever done this?

I paced back and forth on the great stone floor trying to collect my thoughts of the incident that had just taken place, and what had let up to it. Of course I tried to convince myself that I was not all at fault here that she too had a large role to play in this scandal. I smirked at that thought; she of course had a very, very grand part of this ordeal. I could not deny that.

It was just a month ago that I had first spotted the Goddess of the Spring on my way back to the Underworld from a council meeting at Olympus. I was musing over my thoughts as my chariot guided me to my lonely home when I paused for a moment looking out over a field to see young nymphs dancing in the new wild flowers. I landed my horses in the darkest part of the forest for something in the meadow had caught my extreme attention. Well not something, someone.

And that someone was the most beautiful maiden I had ever laid my eyes upon. I had seen many fair ladies through out my centuries as a god, and many were very beautiful but not one, not even Hera or Aphrodite, could compare to the beauty before my eyes. Her hair flowed behind her like silk as she ran with the other nymphs, gold and auburn shimmered in the sunlight making her seem like she was glowing. Her skin held a soft tint to it that made it look like she spent hours soaking the rays of Helios' light. Her body was slim but curvaceous, and her legs went on for miles. Her face was delicate; her lips full and pink, but her eyes intense and even from my distance were very green. Like emerald gems, they sparkled in the sunlight.

I found myself staring at her for who knew how long, I was almost entranced by her light. I knew then that I must have her for my own, for there would never be anything else in my existence that I would want more than her. And I did not even know her name.

I rushed then, back to the Underworld, for I had to seek my Oracles to know about this woman who had stolen my cold heart with just one glance.

My kingdom was joyous and fearful as always to my return, my servants bowed to me as I exited the boat from the trip across the River Styx. Wine and food was awaiting me but I was too elated to even think of feasting, I could not get my mind off the emerald-eyed goddess. I descended the many stairs to the lower champers of the castle to where the Oracles abided.

"Ah, God of the Underworld you have returned," the unseeing man said as the other two bowed to my entrance. "And I see you possess many questions for us to answer."

"My lord, please sit," the white haired woman said as she gestured towards the large cathedra in front of the water basin where the unseeing man and the one eyed woman were throwing petals and wheat with incense into the depths.

I took my seat and just about slumped in it running my hands over my face, what had gotten into me? I was possessed by the knowledge of the girl; this was not my normal self. But I had to know who she was.

"You seek a woman my lord," the unseeing man said without a question as he ran his hands atop the water sending ripples and faded colors to spread. I leaned forward awaiting the images that would appear on the surface.

"And not just any woman, but the Goddess of the Spring," her image appeared in the water then and I sighed as I looked at it. She was just as beautiful as when I saw her in the meadow. "Her name…Persephone. The beloved daughter of Demeter, and illegitimate child of Zeus."

I groaned then, of course, how could I have forgotten? My younger brother had little morals when it came to spreading his seed, even when it came to our own sisters. Hera had been up in storms about it for weeks, but Demeter cared little for her or anyone else. I had heard of how sheltered she kept her only daughter, how very few other Gods or Goddess' were allowed to lay eyes upon her. It was understandable to me now, but that still did not stop my desires for the young girl.

"You seek to possess her my lord," the white haired woman said as the image of Persephone began to fade into a field of flowers. "But I must warn you the task will not be effortless. The Goddess knows very limited knowledge of the world, for she is only entering her seventeenth summer. That is your only advantage. She has a passion for love which I do not doubt you will show her, but Demeter stands in your way."

I scowled at that, I did not understand how my sister could interfere so much into possessing what I wanted the most. Surely she would understand that I would be the absolute leading suitor for her daughter. Cleary she would have to grasp that fact.

"Persephone is her one true treasure in life, Demeter will do everything possible to keep her from your hands. Your love will be strong but will not go without sacrifice." The one eyed woman spoke as Persephone's image faded into the dark waters as I sat with my hand in a pondering position over my mouth.

"My lord, you should get rest for you will need your strength in the upcoming days," the unseeing man bowed as I stood from my seat and headed for the doors. I turned my head slightly to them as they watched me leave.

"I will have her, no matter what the sacrifice," I stated as they simply bowed and said no more.

I stripped of my armor and lay on the mattress in my bedchambers as the castle around me fell silent. The green-like glow caressed the room around me as I pondered my plans that were forming in my mind. I knew I could not simply go to Demeter and ask for the girls hand, for I am sure I would get exiled from the Goddess' lands. There was always the option of going to Zeus, which I hated to entertain the thought; even though he was my brother I loathed him all the same.

The Oracles said Persephone, which was the most beautiful name I had ever heard, knew little of the world, which did indeed give me a great advantage. I could go to her and pursue her in secret, court her from the shadows. Surely if she was to swoon over me then my possession of her would not be so beastly. If she loved me before I took her, then my actions would be acceptable. At least in my eyes, Demeter would just have to live with it.

I fell into a restless sleep then, dreaming not of the lonesome things I have known all my life. But I dreamt of flowers, emeralds, and the auburn sun.

My duties as overseer of dead were long and daunting the next day, I was anxious to leave the chamber and leave for the land. I wanted nothing more then to gaze upon the beauty named Persephone. She took over my mind like a virus and I could not shake the thought of her for anything. Because of my distracted thoughts my sentencing's were lenient for the day, which did not go unnoticed by Aella, the dead former Goddess of the Wind.

"My lord," she said in her low toned voice after I had sent a poor man to the better parts of the after life. Her long white hair flowed around her waist in her ever-present invisible wind as her grey emotionless eyes peered up at me. "You do not seem yourself today."

I gazed at her for a moment then leaned back in my throne and closed my eyes with a sigh. She waited patiently for my response. I could not tell her of course of my thoughts, even though she was rather emotional for being one of the dead, I doubt she could still understand.

"It is nothing Aella," I stated then and rose from my seating as she took a step back and bowed slightly. "But I must return to land, I have business to attend too," I lied as she looked at me suspiciously.

"I'm sorry my lord but you only just returned last evening. The rooms are full of the awaiting souls. Must the business be so important?" she asked boldly.

I clenched my fists for a moment and then relaxed, Aella was my right hand women I could not get upset with her easily. "Yes it is very important," I stated and then ordered her to ready for my departure. She left the chambers without another word.

I was hoping to find the Goddess in the same meadow where I had spotted her the day before, but to my great displeasure she was not there. I stalked the darkest part of the forests searching for her glow, listening for her laughter. But neither appeared to me for quit awhile. I grew impatient as the day went on and I continued to roam the woods like a fool when I heard the mumble of a spring ahead. I followed the sound and to my great delight I saw the object of my searching standing by the waters edge.

Her back was towards me as she gently ran her feet back and forth across the surface of the spring. Her long rose-colored dress was pulled up to her knees, exposing her deliciously flawless calves to my hungry eyes. A brown braided rope circled her waste and hung in ribbons around her knees. Her hair was braided as well with flowers peaking out from the golden-auburn strands. She was perfection but I wanted to see all of her.

She then peered up at the sky for a moment, staring up at it like something was confusing her. My eyebrows pulled together in confusion and I looked to where she was. I shook my head then understanding her wondering. The sky, from where I stood, was shrouded in graying clouds, a symbol of my presence on the land above my kingdom. The darkness of them was almost covering her sun.

She turned around sharply then, making my breath catch in my throat. She stared, concentrated, on the thick woods of where I was standing. I did not know what to do then. Should I show myself and greet her? What if I frightened her? Maybe I could beckon her into the forest with me. But then again I hope she would not be so naïve and pig-headed to follow a strange man in the dark. And then again I hoped she would for me.

"Show yourself!" her melodic voice pierced the air almost making me jump. I was not expecting her to speak but I was glad that she did. I puffed my chest out concerned that I was so fidgety around a mere goddess, even one as beautiful as her. I was God of the Underworld; nothing should make me so skittish. So with one deep breath and step I appeared from the shadows, just feet from where she stood.

"Who are you?" she asked taking a step back, not as confident as she was a moment ago. I began to worry that I frightened her and that was the last thing I wanted.

"Do not be alarmed, my lady," I said in my most velvet low tone and bowed to her slightly. "I do not wish to harm you, but you must forgive me for I could not help but be frozen in awe of your beauty."

This made the girl blush but she tried to hide it, which just heightened my mood and widened my grin. She took a step back to where she was before and crossed her arms over her chest in a confident stance. I did not notice before how very well endowed she was.

"Well that is very kind of you to say, but you must forgive me for my rudeness for I do not see many male figures around these parts of the forests," she said as she gave me a small smile.

I took a cautious step towards her. "Oh? And why is that may I ask?"

She sighed and moved her hands to pull her braid around her shoulder but did not move her eyes from mine. "My mother is Demeter, Goddess of grain and fertility. She does not let me wander very far and not many wander this way because of her. She is very…protective," she said with a slight frown.

"Ah, I see and I understand why she acts as so," she cocked an eyebrow at me then. "For if you were my daughter I would not let a single man lay eyes upon you. For men are wicked creatures and should not be trusted." I said and took another step forward. She peered at me thoughtfully.

"But are you not a man?" she asked.

"No, my lady, I am a God," I said gesturing my arms out which made her smile again.

"Well then that makes you worse than a man," she laughed which made my smile grow.

"You have a wonderful sense of humor, my lady."

"Please," she put her hand out toward me. "Call me Persephone."

I reached my large, cold hand out to her small, surprisingly very warm one and held it a second longer then I should have and brought it to my lips.

"Persephone, what a gorgeous name to match such a gorgeous woman."


End file.
